The Impending Doom
by hermy8659
Summary: Anneliese Ellington lives in a swanky high society town surround by what she likes to call idiots.  Her mother is set on having her married by the time she's 25 and since she is 22 now, that doesn't leave much time.  How will her life go?
1. Preview

Preview

My mom suddenly thinks that I need to be betrothed but has yet to tell me how I might go about finding a _"suitor"_. Personally, I have always thought that all men were pigs. I mean, my uncle never did anything to disprove it and my dad, well, let us just say he is hardly here at all and wants nothing to do with me. And I thought that was great…Until my mother brought up marriage.

If he actually felt anything for me, he'd tell her that marriage was stupid and that if he had had a choice, he wouldn't have married ever. My whole life has consisted of tutors flirting with my mom; mom flirting with tutors; dad having affairs with the maids; mom having affairs with my many tennis instructors; and so on.

As you can see, no one in my whole family has very good marital status and yet my mom deems it necessary that I get married, even when our family is obviously cursed. Especially since she'd always come home after some big dinner party with dad and she'd always tell me to never, no matter what, get married. So what made her mind change now...? What's so different...?

I don't know but she might just be on her crack pills again, as I like to call them. They're supposed to help her mental state become better, but if you ask me, they're only making it worse. Plus, this isn't medieval times anymore! This is the twenty first century for crying out loud! I mean, don't I get a say in my own future? Wait, stupid question, of course I don't. Why must I –

"Anneliese, are you ready?", If you speak of the devil she shall come. "I'm going to take you down in the courtyard so you may socialize with potential suitors." AGGGHH! Why won't you just _LEAVE_ me alone!

"Okay mother.", Looks like it's time to face the impending doom that is my life going down the drain. You see, I have always dreamed of traveling the world, making a small design business the most trusted name in the world, writing a book, and doing everything. But how in the world am I supposed to do that married to a psychotic rich man destined to be the next Hitler, yet he won't get quite to that point, he'll die of stress.


	2. Chapter 1: The Slaughter

Chapter one: The Slaughter

As I walk from the library and down the steps, my stomach gets much more nauseous. I can just see the courtyard now, old and greedy men only looking for "fun" women or younger men only caring if the woman will bend at their every whim. If you ask me, all of that is a load of cat dung.

Finally I reach the last few steps to the french doors that lead to _Hades_. How wonderful, right? Saying, in your own house, that you're going to Hades. I reach for the door and carefully pull them back ever so slowly. When they finally open, they reveal men. _Too many_ men. There's probably 35 thousand in this courtyard! Okay, so I'm over reacting. Big deal! At least this time my mother brought all my cousins to be "suited", as well. Maybe all the men will look at them and pay no attention to me at all. That would certainly make my life.

Although, that most likely won't happen thanks to my mother and her exposing fashion choices. I feel like this backless, scoop neck, maroon dress will fall off any moment. It might not be so bad if it went past my knees and didn't have a million little sparkles built into the fabric to draw the attention of every male on the planet. I still don't see why one has to dress like a slut to get a lot of attention from men.

I look around the courtyard and notice the lilies sitting in vases on the white marble tables and a spacious dance/mingle floor right smack dab in the middle of everything. It seems Mother also had someone throw decorative drapes over the gargoyles because she thought they didn't promote marriage. Big whoop.

I only see five other girls besides me stuck in this endless abyss of men. I don't like that especially since there are so many men and only six women to look at. I feel like I am a pig going to the slaughter. I really hope Jameson isn't here. The big oaf always tries to pull some sort of move on me or tries to grope me. Luckily, he hasn't got very far in that department. He needs to go pay attention to the flock of girls constantly surrounding him, even though I have no clue why they flock around him other that his looks. I mean, I can see how many women would think that big bulky muscles and a six foot five frame and deep brown eyes are sexy, but I just can't seem to. Every time I'm around him, at my five foot four frame, I feel like I'm suffocating.

That and I really don't think that my daintiness goes well with the bad image he tries to possess at all times. Besides, I've never thought a brunette monster and a honey blonde pixie go well together; especially when it looks like he is dating a minor he's so much bigger. I've also never understood why Mother likes him so, I mean, she can have him for all I care. Take him into an empty room and have her slutty, wicked way with him. It's not like it'd be anything shockingly new either. Kinda pathetic when you consider your own mother a whore right? Thought so.

Oh god. There he is. Jameson. Great! I thought Mother said that she heard he had left America and went to England for a cousin's wedding. Must get away and hide…

As I back up I don't notice Mother coming up behind me, and by the time I do, it's too late. "Anne dear, have you seen some of the scrumptious men out there just ripe for the picking? Have you found one that suits your fancy yet?" The sarcastic remark of _Oh yes Mother. I've found a guy whom I can now go and run off with and have hot monkey sex with even when I've only been here for less than five minutes _comes to mind_._

Now, most mothers would pale and then have a heart attack or simply faint; not mine. She would say something along the lines of _Fantastic! Come back and give me all the details!_ And can I just say, gross much?

"No Mother, I haven't found anyone yet and I highly doubt I will at some stuffy party where all the men only want you because their family money has run dry and yours hasn't. Face it, most marriages set up by these parties normally end up in a huge cheating scandal but you stay together for society, the kids, or some other really dumb reason that really isn't a reason. Plus, I never even said I would try to get married." I turn around and head for the food table before she can come back with some really overheard and overused lame excuse.

Don't get me wrong, I don't have anything personal against marriage. I think it's a wonderful thing, when used properly and out of love. The problem is, is finding the love in the first place.

After that the night went by rather slowly and boring except for a few instances. Like when Lucas, the nerd of our 'society', asked me to dance and then played whack-a-mole with my feet. Or when some old, short, chubby, bald guy tried to seduce me while saying things like, _"Oh baby, I've not done it in a while, but I'm sure I can for you." _Or _ "Lemme get a 'lil peek of what your hiding baby." _Which I promptly gagged at and ran away.

Oh well, at least tomorrow I get to leave this house and see Louise. Sometimes I think she's the only other sane person around. I have no clue what I'd do without her…

A/N: okay... well, this is the first fanfiction that i feel even slightly inclined to keep going on. but if you like it the reviews would be very appreciated and if you dont like it then i would like for you to tell me why, not just "i dont like it". plus, i consider this my first real fanfiction so im kinda lost and i dont really necessarily have a real thick plot right about now. and im going to be honest, i probably wont be one to update very fast but ill try. that and the fact that dance class starts up on the 7th once a week and then school starts back up around the 18th. so yeah, hope your having a good day/night cause there is no telling when your reading this!

Oh, and if anyone would like to become a sorta proof reader that i can send the new chappie to and have them edit it and then send it back, i'd love to have a second opinion! XD


End file.
